Doki Doki Literature Girls
by Tigercry
Summary: Moving to a dorm full of young professional authors while she herself was still making her first manga, is a frightening experience to anyone. But to Sayori and the rainclouds that live in her mind? It's terrifying. Even so... the other girls aren't as normal and different as she thought they'd be. Random Moments Collection (Minor Comic Girls Crossover)
1. Welcome Sayori

_Doki Doki Literature Girls!_

_Welcome Sayori_

"I'm so nervous!" The pink haired girl anxiously muttered, nervously playing with her hands and tugging on the red bow in her coral pink hair as they walked. "What if they don't like me? What if they hate me?! They're all so much better than I am! They're on a whole level above me!"

"Sayori, I'm right there in the other building, there's no reason to be freaking out over something like this."

"That's easy for you to say Atori!" Sayori panicked and looked over at the guy who had rolled his eyes at her actions. "You're not sharing a dorm with so many professionals! They have series'! As in more than one! And what do I have? A mere few guest spots in other mangas!" She was clearly freaking out and panicking, "and you've met them all right? You have to have seen them all at some point last year while I'm being thrown in head first!" Sayori crouched down, her hands buried stressedly into her coral colored hair with tears of fear welling in her blue eyes. "What if they don't like me Atori? I don't want to be sent home…" It was depression talking again, the voices in her head insulting and belittling her. Making it hard to stay positive. This entire experience depended on the other girls liking her, if they didn't she wouldn't learn anything, at all.

Atori's stormy blue eyes looked at her before he sighed and rested a hand on her shoulder, "if all else fails I'll convince the Matron to let me have my own room in that building with you." Sayori looked up at him, tears swimming in her blue eyes, but she looked relieved, and happy she had a back up plan. "It's safer for me to go over there than you go over to mine," Atori continued before he pulled her to her feet, a small smile on his face, "plus Sayori you're missing a very important fact about them."

"What is it?" Sayori asked curiously and rubbed her tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket, looking at her friend through her other eye.

Atori brushed some of her tears away and flicked them off his finger with a confident smile, "they're all girls. Teenage girls just like you. So what if they have a series? That doesn't mean they're any different from you, they all have problems, just like you. Either way, I'll go with you to meet everyone okay?"

They had reached the front door of Sayori's dorm building. The cosy Japanese style building was small, only had about four or so rooms, and had a calm little pond in front of it next to the walkway. The trickling water mixed with what smelled like lavender and lemon in the air was extremely calming. Likely from the lavender planted at the entrance along with a few lazily burning candles and something else that carried the oils further into the air.

"Wow! It smells so good out here!" Sayori squealed, nerves forgotten, and took a deep breath and held it for a moment before she exhaled slowly, feeling the tension and nerves drain from her body. "What is this stuff anyway?"

Atori walked alongside her, a relaxed grin on his face, clearly he felt at home here in the dorm. "It's lemon and lavender, one of the girls likes essential oils and according to her they help you relax and destress."

"It's always wonderful when Yuri arrives," a mellow voice spoke and Sayori turned to her right to see a kindly woman smiling over at them with a broom in her hands. "She always knows how to help everyone calm down when they arrive. Hello Atori, I see you brought your friend with you this time."

Atori nodded and bowed to her, "How are you Reina? And yeah, her editor and parents finally agreed." He straightened up and looked fondly at Sayori before putting a hand on the top of her head like an older brother would, "I think it'll do her some good."

Reina, a relatively small women with mostly straight light brown hair and gentle silver eyes, smiled at the girl who looked nervously at her. Reina was wearing a half sleeved semi loose shirt paired with a knee length ruffled skirt and had a white headband holding back her hair that was a little longer than her shoulders.

Sayori leaned closer to Atori, "d-does she know?" She asked, worrying about how she would be treated differently for her depression.

Atori nodded and patted her head, "yeah but don't worry about it, Reina takes special care for all of the girls in her dorm."

Sayori still looked a little uneasy as Reina approached, uneasy about anyone knowing about her condition and hating the idea of being treated differently than everyone else.

Reina smiled gently at the coral haired girl, silver eyes twinkling softly, "don't worry Sayori-san, you're welcome here, this is a safe place for everyone, including you. Come, the other girls are inside waiting for you," she looked at Atori, "would you like to accompany her Atori?"

Atori nodded and removed his hand from Sayori's head to push her a little between the shoulderblades before letting his hand drop to his side. "Come on Sayori, it'll be a blast."

Sayori nodded, batted away the mean words her depression were forcing onto her, and followed Reina, grasping her best friend's pinkie as a way to gather strength from him and the confidence that was wilting the more tired she got. She wasn't ready to face professionals, she wasn't ready for this! _Get a grip Sayori!_ She demanded to herself, feeling a little dizzy from the rain clouds messing with her mind yet again. Like always. Still, the coral haired girl held it together as Reina opened the front door and let them in first.

The first thing that hit Sayori's senses was the heavenly sugar heavy scent of fresh cupcakes, at which she almost died. Her stomach growled and the coral haired girl searched around the warm and cozy room for the origin. Only to spot a short pink haired girl sitting on a bar stool with a small black piping bag in her hand and sporting matching icing on her nose. She had pinkish purple eyes, miniature pigtails on both sides of her head, red ribbons holding back her long bangs and keeping her pigtails together, fair skin, and was wearing a white t-shirt with pink trim that had a little cat on it, paired with cream colored shorts and pink ankle socks.

And sitting next to her on another barstool idly tapping her pencil against her notebook was a girl with purple hair pulled up into a messy bun held together with chapsticks, purple eyes, and an expression that said she was lost in her own thoughts. The purple haired girl was much taller than the pink haired one, likely able to easily rest her chin on top of her head if they were standing up, and had a very curvy and blessed figure, which Sayori would've felt jealous of if she hadn't been intent on the cupcakes. The purple haired girl looked very mature and much older than the small girl sitting beside her, with black half rimmed glasses that tapered toward the bottom center of each lense, her choice of clothing, and intelligent purple eyes. Her glasses had dark purple vines making its way along the arms of the glasses, and halfway down each lense light bent funny to reveal a sharp line directly through the center going horizontally. The girl was wearing a dark grey tank top with delicate designs that matched her glasses under a half sleeve collared white shirt that was currently left unbuttoned and had the collar folded down. Paired with it was dark colored denim jeans, black ankle socks, and a necklace hung just below her collarbones. It was of a dark purple Amethyst heart locket tucked inside the carefully crafted shell of silver that hung from a fine silver chain.

Unlike her friend, the purple haired girl seemed semi dark, mysterious, and quiet aura instead of the cutesy hot headed aura the girl beside her gave off.

"Finished!" The pink haired girl exclaimed slid off her stool before she looked over at her friend with her hands on her hips, "Yuri! You're supposed to be watching!"

The purple haired girl, apparently named Yuri, snapped from her thoughts and instantly blushed, "s-sorry Natsuki!

* * *

**Background Information**

**Monika - **_Romance and Mystery Novelist_

Has one book series out called "Scattered Pixels," is on the third book of the series, however is currently has a small manga series to go with the series called "Deep in the Screen" to fill the gaps between the long wait for the book. She also has one stand alone book as well. She is known for her breaking of the fourth wall to lighten her story's solemn nature, to build suspense with carefully chosen and discreet words, and to create love stories that pull, twist, and tug at the readers heartstrings. Is cousins with Yuri, and first editor for Yuri. Has PTSD from an incident as a child that causes her to have panic attacks, flashbacks, and sometimes due to brain damage, the author has seizures.

**Pen Name: **Pixel-1 Markov (Markov-sama)

**Yuri - **_Fantasy and Adventure, Paranormal Romance Novelist_

Has a few stand alone books out, is working on her fourth, which includes illustrations of each of the characters and in various moments throughout the book. She is known for her semi realistic illustrations and captivating storyline along with her massive vocabulary and detailed description. Has a crush on Natsuki, and they are very close. Yuri's cutting from anxiety and the voices in her head yelling at her is worse at home than at the dorm, at the dorm she has a deal with Natsuki where she limits how much she cuts herself, and can treat Natsuki's injuries in exchange for Natsuki taking care of Yuri's cuts.

**Pen Name: **Ruki Kazaro (Kazaro-sama)

**Natsuki - **_Shonen Manga Artist_

Has a serialized series called "The Hero's Mark," about a young farm boy gifted with a bow only to have his village attacked and be one of the last survivors where he meets an elf and his life really begins. Along with a finished shoujo series "Parfait Girls." Her pieces are anime like with the occasional colored page being a lot more semi-realistic with Yuri's help. Writes a guest piece of cute four panel chibi manga that's a romance comedy every two weeks. Is known for her ability to write immersive action stories and then turning around and writing an adorable set of chibis that melt someone's heart. Her manga Parfait Girls is extremely popular and Natsuki is scheduled to do her first autograph signing soon. Has feelings for Yuri, is close friends with her and Monika. Yuri and Natsuki have a deal with each other regarding their home lives and Yuri's cutting, and together help Monika when the PTSD kicks in for her.

**Pen Name: **Kawa Yuki (Yuki-sama)

**Sayori** \- _Shojo Manga Artist_

Is currently on her first manga, however she needs some help from others and so her editor suggested the idea that she moved to the dorm where a group of three girls know what it's like to publish manga and books and go to school at the same time. She's had a few pieces in a guest spot in other manga, but is too nervous and under skilled to launch a serialized series. Has depression but is on medication that seems to be helping, becomes good friends with all the girls and connects with each of them extremely well, even though Monika has a massive crush on her best friend.

**Pen Name:** Cupcake Siria (Siria-sama)


	2. Invisible Scars

_Invisible Scars_

"You seem pretty close to Yuri," Sayori said softly as the two of them, her and Natsuki settled down to go to bed for the night. "And Monika too."

"Yeah, they're my best friends," Natsuki shrugged, the pinkette was lying on her back on her bed looking up at the dimpled cieling, pink colored eyes only half focused on what was at hand. "I've been at this dorm for six years, Yuri has too."

"How long has Monika been here?"

"Seven years year round."

"Seven years? What about holidays?" Sayori asked, looking over at the pinkette in the dark and faded light of the moon.

Natsuki shrugged again and tucked her arms beneath her head, "sometimes she and Yuri go somewhere together being cousins and all, but she usually stays here, by herself. Atori usually accompanies her, making sure she's not lonely."

"Where's her parents?"

"Dead," Natsuki sighed heavily, "car crash when she was twelve-ish. You'd have to ask her about the details."

"Grandparents?"

"Passed away four years ago."

Sayori looked at her propping herself up on one arm, her eyebrows furrowing together in worry, "siblings? Any family at all?"

Natsuki shook her head, "none really, just Yuri's family but nobody counts Yuri's parents and brother as part of the family. Atori's family is fond of Monika, but she doesn't like to impose and prefers to stay here with Yuri when possible."

"What about you?"

Natsuki tensed slightly under her blankets, but Sayori waved it off as imagined as she quickly relaxed again. "My parents are divorced, just me and my papa. Before you ask, Yuri's got an older brother and younger sister and both her parents."

"So Yuri's the only one out of the three of you with family?"

Natsuki hummed an agreement but spoke bitterly, "if you can count her relatives as family. Monika and I are her family, and that now includes you and Atori."

Sayori rolled onto her back and gave a heavy sigh, these girls… they were all so different and yet so similar. Their lives weren't picture perfect either, and they seemed to understand where she was coming from. She took a deep breath of the essential oils in the air, oils Yuri had shyly set up for Sayori, a blend of a citrus grapefruit and floral smell that made the mean voices in her head lose their voices and leave her be in the safety of the room. _I'll tell them all one day, but I'm pretty sure they already know anyway._ Her blue eyes slid closed as sleep over took her.

Sayori was awakened from her doze by the creaking of floorboards, and the blue eyed girl drowsily opened her eyes, only to see her roommate sliding open the door and disappearing into the hall. _What's she doing?_ She heaved her body to her feet, feeling her energy at an all time low even for her, and managed to make it outside where she saw Natsuki disappear into Monika and Yuri's room. The lights were dimmed but on in the room and Sayori peeked inside, nudging the door slightly adjar in the process.

Monika was asleep, the brown haired girl was cuddling a body pillow, her face smushed into the pillow while her blankets were tangled around her waist and her brown hair fanned out like a halo everywhere over her bed. She was lightly snoring, a gentle rumbling noise with each breath she breathed.

Yuri's desk light was on, and the purple haired girl was awake, lying on her bed with a pillow tucked under her head and shoulders and her laptop resting on her knees where she was typing at a lazy speed, earphones in her ears.

Natsuki crossed the room, quietly approaching Yuri, who without looking away from her laptop, folded back the blankets and shuffled side ways to be close to the wall. Natsuki murmured something Sayori couldn't hear and took the spot Yuri offered, getting under the blankets and huddling in a small little ball.

Yuri pulled the earphones from her ears, shut her laptop, and placed both up behind her head on her desk. The quiet and socially awkward purple haired girl reached up, grabbed her phone and checked something before she put it back down and scooted down lying on her side and watching Natsuki through purple eyes. Her irises seemed to glow softly under the moonlight, the purple in her eyes looking more soft and purple than dark violet. Yuri didn't move much though, doing her usual standard of watching and observing, not getting involved.

However, Sayori heard a muffled hiccup from the pink haired girl curled in a ball next to Yuri, and the purple haired girl reached forward and gently rested one of her arms over Natsuki, silently rubbing small circles on her back through the blankets with nimble fingers.

The hiccup came again and this time Yuri spoke, murmuring in a tone Sayori couldn't understand, but she did see Natsuki scoot closer to her, a small shaking ball completely hidden by Yuri's purple and black blankets near Yuri's stomach.

Sayori quietly went back to her room, her head spinning. _What's going on?_ However, it soon left her mind as she flopped back into bed and shut her eyes once more. _I'll figure it out later…_

* * *

Sayori woke with a complaining groan, not wanting to get out of bed today. Her energy levels were just shy of passing out and sleeping all day, and she didn't want to get up.

"Hey sleepyhead," Sayori's bed bounced as someone sat down on it and the coral haired girl cracked open her eyes to look at a familiar smiling face with his usual lopsided grin. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty."

Sayori gave a disagreeing grunt and narrowed her eyes at him, "go away Atori."

Atori only smiled, "come on, today's a new day Sayo, and you have to get up and face it. I even brought your meds up here, they'll make you feel better."

Sayori thought about it for a moment before she very reluctantly forced her body into a sitting position, feeling like she weighed an extra hundred pounds today. "Fine…"

"Take the meds and I'll let you sleep for another ten-ish minutes," Atori bargained as he reached onto her desk and picked up the few pills and a glass of water, and Sayori took it. Ten minutes of extra sleep was better than none.

Sayori reluctantly did as he asked and took them all, taking an extra swig of water when finished and nearly gagging.

Atori smiled kindly and patted the top of her head, "I'll wake you back up once breakfast is started, get some extra sleep while the meds kick in."

Sayori grumbled under her breath at her friend waking her up in the first place before she laid back down and shut her eyes, dozing off again.

"O-oh, I d-didn't know you w-were here…"

Atori looked up from his friend to see a flustered looking Yuri with Natsuki's small form currently held in her arms bridal style at the taller girl carried her back to her room. Atori smiled, "I wanted to make sure Sayori got her meds, and I wanted to check in on everyone." His gaze went to Natsuki's peacefully sleeping face, "you did wake her first right?"

Yuri nodded just slightly and seemed to force her feet to move and walk deeper into the room, "Y-yeah, she w-would freak out if I d-didn't."

Atori nodded and watched quietly as Yuri carefully knelt down on Natsuki's bed before lowering her down and carefully pulling her arm from around her neck. His gaze strayed to Yuri's arms, the purple haired girl had thrown on a black zip down hoodie, covering her arms. Usually when he was here in the morning saying hello to Reina or pranking Monika awake, Yuri stayed in her half-sleeved pyjamas, comfortable with only those in the dorm seeing the scars. Unless her arms were cut up, then she'd wear the white wraps around her forearms all the time. "How're you feeling Yuri?"

Yuri pulled the blankets over Natsuki's sleeping form and tucked them around her, only to the have the pink haired girl shift over onto her side and have to tuck her in again. "I'm okay, not excited for the holiday next week."

Atori nodded in agreement, "parents told you to go home?"

Yuri nodded, her hands trembling faintly before she stilled them. "It's not a big deal, everyone's parents and relatives ask them to come home with a holiday while at a boarding school or year round dorm."

"Maybe so, but you and Monika have it rough-"

Yuri's eyes widened and she shot up cursing, "crap! I forgot about Monika!" She shot off toward her bedroom, and Atori's eyes widened as well.

Before he jumped up and ran after her, right on Yuri's heels.

Yuri slid the door to her and Monika's room open and rushed over to her cousin. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" she babbled as she pulled the body pillow from her cousin's slack arms.

Monika was still, her body mostly slack with a her hands weakly clenching and unclenching around thin air

The brown haired author made a slight gasping noise, her green eyes were distantly focused on nothing they could see, and she was shaking, trembling in a jerky manner.

Yuri yanked the tangled blankets away from her cousin's slightly kicking legs, still babbling apologies.

While Atori carefully grasped Monika's right hand, gently rubbing circles around the base of her thumb while her muscles twitched and she weakly clenched and unclenched her hands. His stormy grey eyes gazing at the seizing author in concern.

After a minute or two Monika's muscles completely slackened and her arm drooped toward her body as all of her muscles unlocked and slackened and a low moan escaped the half conscious girl's parted lips as her green eyes partially rolled back for a few moments before her eyes closed.

Yuri carefully pushed Monika into the recovery position and sat down, hands trembling as she carefully untangled some of her cousin's long hair.

Monika didn't move for a few moments, her chest faintly rising and lowering as she shakily breathed rasping breaths.

A few moments later a tremble ran through the brunette's body and green eyes blinked half open, looking blankly at nothing. Her fingers did curl around Atori's hand though, faintly curling her long fingers around his calloused hand.

"Hey Moni," Atori spoke quietly and reached over to lightly smooth back her brown hair that was frizzy from sleep. "Good morning sunshine, welcome to the world of awakening." He leaned over, making it so he could see Monika's tired face and smiled at her green eyes moving sluggishly in his direction. "You had a seizure, this morning, been a while since I've seen you have one of those."

Monika said nothing but her breathing did steady slightly, into more even and much softer breaths.

* * *

Sayori waited to hear the soft creaking of the floorboards before her blue eyes flashed open and she lifted her head slightly, watching Natsuki exit their shared room. She quickly got up and followed after her, being careful to not make a sound and to step lightly as she followed the pink haired girl into Monika and Yuri's room. Where the former was out cold like usual and surprisingly the latter was asleep too. Usually Yuri was awake when Natsuki seemed to sneak off to their room practically every night, working on her book or reading by the light of her dim desk lamp.

Natsuki crawled onto the bed and over to the purple haired girl, lying next to her for a few moments with a few sniffles.

Yuri stirred, "Nat?" She mumbled and rolled over to face her, "you okay?" The sleepy girl asked in a murmur and Sayori saw Natsuki tremble and sniffle hard.

"Y-yeah," Natsuki forced out, hiding all of her emotions as per usual from the rest of the world. "C-can I stay here? It's dark in my room."

Yuri tugged the blankets out from underneath Natsuki and gently tucked the purple blankets and bedding around the smaller girl. "Of course," the sleepy girl murmured, her usual stutter completely lacking from her speech, "I'm always here if you need me Nat."


	3. Stage Fright

_Stage Fright_

Natsuki stared out at the crowd of fans in front of her, the manga artist had a deer caught in the headlights expression and she frozen stiff, at the noise and volume of people in the area.

"Come on Natsuki," Sayori heard Monika whisper worriedly next to her, "snap out of it! It's okay!"

But Natsuki didn't break out of it, instead her hand holding the black pen trembled slightly and she dropped it a moment later.

"We have to do something!" Atori hissed to the girls, "she's frozen solid!"

Sayori panicked, "what're we supposed to do? We can't help her from here and I'm not going out there!"

Out of the corner of her eye Sayori saw a flash of purple before to her utter shock and amazement she saw Yuri twisting her long purple hair into a bun.

The purple haired author had changed clothes, to a purple blouse with the the top two buttons and collar undone, switched shoes from her casual purple and black converse to some kind of black sandals with a low heel, and wore white slacks with a black belt. She took the hairband from her teeth and secured the bun in place with a few pens from her satchel before she took her glasses from her pocket and put them on while swinging her satchel up onto her shoulder. She looked confident enough, putting on a mask of confidence as she took a deep breath and pushed her way through the curtains.

The crowd outside were shocked for a few moments while Atori hastily rushed out and fetched another chair, still wearing the black suit, making him look like an assistant of sorts. Natsuki's editor masked her confusion and stood by as Yuri walked over to Natsuki and stood next to her, a hand on her shoulder. Her purple eyes were calm and collected, and Natsuki seemed to latch onto that confidence her friend was showing despite how she was likely almost hyperventilating on the inside.

Yuri took the offered mic and spoke into it with a collected smile, "thank you for all coming to Kawa Yuki's autograph signing, I'm sure some of you are starting to recognize who I am so I'll save you the trouble of guessing." She gave a sweet smile and winked at the audience who were starting to murmur and seemed to get even more excited. "I'm the guest artist in Yuki-san's manga and stand alone author, Ruki Kazaro!"

The audience roared, having the guest artist for a manga show up for a signing, especially someone as popular as Yuri's pen name persona was a special treat.

Yuri gently squeezed Natsuki's shoulder who seemed to be quickly regaining her composure and sat down in the chair Atori provided, "you're welcome to ask me questions, but the autograph signing is for Yuki-san." She smiled gently, "I have a signing of my own next month, so Yuki," she addressed Natsuki by the last part of her pen name with a smile and offered her the mic, "take the spotlight."

Natsuki grinned broadly and she took the mic from Yuri with a grinning flourish, "alright! Let's get this thing started!" She said and pumped her fist into the air while Yuri gave a perfect smile.

* * *

"I honestly can't believe we pulled that off," Atori sighed from where he was sitting in a two seater, his head hanging over the back of it. "That was insane." They all had returned to the dorms after the morning and afternoon signings, and Atori had joined them. Everyone was exhausted from it, Sayori was munching on a few of Natsuki's leftover cupcakes sitting next to Atori. Monika was sitting alone in an armchair with her latest manga manuscript, looking it over and was occasionally looking up at Sayori a rather pleading look in her green eyes. While Yuri and Natsuki were sitting on the couch, the former looked like she was going to pass out at any second, and the latter wasn't quite as tired, but was staring at Yuri with an odd expression.

Sayori ignored Monika's look, stubbornly refusing to let her friend to sit next to Atori even though Monika and Atori were pretty much dating. She wanted her friend to herself for a little while. "You have to admit though that it was awesome! Natsuki did such a good job and I never expected you Yuri to go out there!"

Yuri idly waved a hand, lightly dismissing Sayori's peppy shock along with a tired smile. Her purple violet colored eyes stayed closed though, too tired to open them. "I've done a few autograph signings in the past, I know how terrifying they are." She voice was still strong and confident and carried well like it had earlier, like the whole situation was just beginning to wear then sluggishly lifted her head a few inches to half open her eyes and look at Monika, "I'm surprised you didn't go out there Monika, usually you're right next to me and the others."

Monika lightly shrugged her shoulders, green eyes focused on her manuscript with rapt attention, "I was going to, but you got out there first, plus I think it meant more coming from you than me Yuri."

Atori glanced over at the dull tone in her voice and noticed her green eyes flicker over to him at his gaze before she looked back at her manga, avoiding looking at him.

Yuri let her head drop and mumbled something mostly inaudible, her voice dropping to her usual quiet and not carrying tone. It was more tired than shy and awkward though, like she had had the life drained out of her, which being an introvert and someone with high social anxiety, it probably had.

Monika hummed an amused response but didn't reply to whatever she had understood her cousin say.

It was peacefully silent for a few moments, Natsuki's head bobbing sleepily while Yuri seemed to be dozing.

However, the silence itched at Sayori, the voices in her head pressing closer and threatening to speak up at the silence, trying to ruin Sayori's peace.

Sayori flinched and scooted closer to Atori, hoping her friend's presence would fight them off like he always did.

Atori made a motion of swatting away something around Sayori's head, a figurative way of making the voice go away, and they did, leaving her be temporarily.


	4. Lazy Saturday Morning

_Lazy Saturday Morning_

"I'm so excited!" Sayori's excitement drowned out her usual depressed attitude in the morning, with the bubbly pink haired girl poking her head into Yuri and Monika's room at eight in the morning on a Saturday.

Monika was the only one awake, the brown haired novelist sitting at her desk in her PJs without her bow in her hair at her laptop. Green eyes focused on her current project. At the happy exclamation she leaned back in her chair and looked up from her computer, smiling up at the coral haired girl before putting a finger to her lips. "Sssshh," she softly encouraged the newer but fellow author "The other two are still sleeping... Natsuki had a nightmare last night so they need the extra zz's."

Sayori blinked and stood up on her toes, peering over top of Yuri's writing and manga draft cluttered desk to catch a glimpse of the sleeping pair. Who continually told them and everyone else that they weren't anything more than close friends.

Sayori could see the inky purple long hair of Yuri's from her position spilling out from beneath the pillow currently held over Yuri's face via Natsuki's left arm. The other novelist was as still as she usually was when she was sleeping, one pale skinned arm wrapped with white wraps like she usually had if a new person came to the dorm thrown over the lump next to her that consisted of Natsuki. While Yuri's long legs were bent slightly at the knees and mostly visible due to Natsuki hogging all of the tall girl's blankets for her blanket protection huddle. It revealed Yuri's choice in dark purple leggings, night sky colored half-sleeved shirt, and ankle length black socks. Ever the tomboy out of the four of them.

Sayori giggled and crept her way into the room, wanting to see more of the situation. Particularly Natsuki when all she could see of her right now was the smaller hand and arm lying limply on top of the pillow sized stuffed whale covering her friend's face.

"Careful Sayori, you know how easy it is to wake up Yuri," Monika cautioned but smiled as well, affection gleaming in her eyes as she looked at her two friends and cousin.

Natsuki was on her stomach next to Yuri, lying on top of Yuri's left arm with her head tucked down between Yuri's pillow and shoulder, her nose smushed against the other girl's shirt. Her shirt was ruffled and lifted up to reveal a strip of her back and stomach, faint bruising visible from the girl's latest trip home along the hem. However that part wasn't visible with how Natsuki was hidden via all of Yuri's blankets, the blankets piled on and tucked around her likely by Yuri at various points in the night when the pink haired girl's movements accidentally woke up the light sleeper. So Yuri had the tail end of one of her only lilac colored fleece blanket wrapped around her midsection and upper legs, along with part of one of her sheets, but Natsuki was hogging _all_ of the other blankets.

"I know, I know," Sayori giggled behind her hands, gazing happily at her peacefully sleeping friends, "but they're just so cute!"

"I'm not cute…" Natsuki's voice came muffled from her position but she barely moved, her voice tainted heavily with sleep. "Now shut up and go away."

Yuri's fingers twitched and the purple haired girl's legs shifted, drawing them up to release the stiffness in her joints and wedging one of Natsuki's calves between her legs in the process. She said some inaudible remark that would've been hard to hear even without having a massive stuffed whale over her face, and Natsuki lightly punched the stuffed whale.

"Stay still," Natsuki grumbled as Yuri lifted one arm to remove the offending object from off her face. "Yuuuri," the pinkette whined as Yuri ignored her and stubbornly lifted her arm, jostling the tsundere beside her. "I'm trying to sleep purple head," she punched the whale with a little more force than last time, acting a little like a pouting child, "settle down."

Monika cast Sayori an, 'I told you so' look and added her own two cents, speaking directly to her cousin. "It's eight am nearing eight-thirty, we've got a good fifteen minutes before Reina comes and wakes us up." Not really, they had more like five, but a sleep deprived Yuri wasn't something anyone in their right mind would want to deal with. The night owl novelist was a very pleasant and polite person behind her stuttering shyness and timid fear that anything she said would turn others away from her, but sleep deprived? You couldn't get a more deadly glare from a grizzly bear. "Go back to sleep for a bit, we'll wake you up when you're needed."

Yuri gave a groan loud enough to be heard through the stuffed whale and her arm dropped to the blankets, the novelist's emerging soft snores seconds later muffled by the heavy toy above her.

Sayori burst into giggles while Monika rolled her eyes and Natsuki lightly punched the pillow again, casually shutting her up.

* * *

"Hey guys," Akihiro greeted the group as he trotted into the girls' dorm, finding only Monika and Sayori awake even though the new transfer was supposed to be there any minute. "Hold on, how come there's only two of you? Where's our favorite baker and horror novelist?"

Monika nodded toward the upper floor, "nightmare," she explained and held out her arms for a hug from Akihiro. Playfully opening and closing her hands with a goofy and rather love sick smile.

Akihiro rolled his eyes at the girl's attitude but approached her anyway and gently enfolded the science fiction novelist into his arms, her body fitting comfortably in his embrace. "Good morning to you to Moni," he used the girl's nickname with a smile and dropped a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "What kind of nightmare did she have? Any idea?"

Monika shook her head against his t-shirt, taking the opportunity to be this close to Akihiro while Sayori was happily occupied by her variety of breakfast items and Reina's talk of the new student. "No idea, but it could've been something about her dad since she was home last week."

Akihiro gave a thoughtful hum, his fingers carding gently through the ends of her ponytail bond light brown tresses. "Natsuki seems to spend a lot of nights in your room with Yuri," he mused and Monika giggled, drawing Sayori's attention from her food.

"Akihiro!" Sayori instantly stood up and trotted over to her friend before enveloping both of them in a tight hug. "Yay we're all here! Yuri and Natsuki are sleeping, but we're all here and the new guy should be here any minute!"

Akihiro laughed despite the uncomfortable positioning of Monika flattened against his front so her face was squished against his shirt and Sayori hugging them both together. With her normal ball of sunshine attitude displaying how happy she was at the current moment. "Someone's taken the happy pills," he laughed and gently pushed both girls off of him, "but I'm invading Monika's personal space like this and shouldn't we be making sure the dorm's clean and everything for the new guy's arrival? After all, I'm being put into this dorm building too remember?"

"Really?" Sayori pulled back and put her two index figners together with a sheepish smile, "I totally forgot!"

Akihiro gave a dramatic gasp and Monika giggled. "Ouch Sayori, way to kick a guy down into the dumps, how can you forget about me? Don't you care about me at all anymore?"

Sayori looked indignant, "hey, that's mean Hiro and completely untrue!" She pouted, calling him by his childhood nickname, "I just forgot you were moving into the dorm that's all! No need to be so mean you know…"

Akihiro pulled his childhood friend into a side hug for a brief moment, "relax Sayori, I'm just kidding. I know you and everyone else wouldn't just stop caring about me, I'm just teasing."

Sayori offered a bright smile and trotted back to her breakfast while Monika stood close to Akihiro, a gentle look in her emerald green eyes which turned teasing a second later.

"Should I be jealous Aki?" She asked with a teasing tone in her voice and lightly nudged Akihiro with an elbow, "I thought I was the special one."

Akihiro playfully rolled his eyes, "you know that's different Moni, you're both equally important to me, just in different ways."

Monika giggled and moved toward the table, taking a seat as she heard footsteps from the entrance, "I know, don't worry. Take a seat next to me and Sayori though, sounds like the new guy's finally here."

Makoto had never felt comfortable when his family moved about, always feeling like it was at the most inopportune times. This was no exception, He was very unsure about finishing high school in a dorm with people he had never meet. He was willing to try at least, he had been told that the people he was sharing the dorm with enjoyed writing and drawing as well, but he had not been told anything else, which made him only a little more nervous.

He rolled the travel case behind him as he looked for the right door to lead to the place he would be living. Finally finding the right place he took a deep breath and tested his key. The door slowly swung open with his prodding and he poked his head inside, seeing Akihiro, Monika, and Sayori in the main room. "Umm... is this the right place?..." He was not feeling as sure as he was before and that was evident on his face.

from what the others could see he was a guy their age with dark blue hair and matching eyes, his skin had a very light tan to it with a small spray of freckles on his face. His cheekbones prominent in his features, some of which hidden underneath the blue striped scarf he was wearing. He also had on a light grey jacket unzipped to reveal a t-shirt with Conner from Detroit Become Human on it. He was wearing casual blue jeans with the knees turning white from use. finally to finish the outfit of the slim guy he was wearing a pair of light blue converse.

He looked between the three people standing in the room. His eyes staying on Sayori for the slightest bit longer than the other two, wondering what they would tell him.

Monika smiled kindly at the other teen, her green eyes confident and welcoming toward the other teen. "Are you looking for the author's dorms? A specialized dorm for writers and artists who balance serialized works and high school?" The words she said may have been a little overwhelming, hearing the full title and reason for their dorm's existence. However, her tone smoothed over the words she said to make them easier to understand and a lot more manageable.

Sayori backed up Monika's words with one of her bright white teeth filled smiles. One that crinkled the corners of her bubbly sky blue eyes and made the wide and cheerful dimples in the corners of her mouth emerge properly. She looked happy to be there, a near perfect mask of hiding the depression lurking in her mind like vicious storm clouds.

Akihiro sat down next to Monika, throwing an arm around the girl's chair while casually tilting his chair back onto the back two legs. Clearly very at home in the dorm with the two girls currently sitting at the table with him. Monika more than Sayori by first glance.

Makoto nodded, a smile forming on his face as soon as Sayori started smiling as well. The worried look on his face gone now. "Ok good I thought there was..." He trailed off for a moment his eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to get the right words to come out. "I thought there was... miscommunication, I'm not usually good with finding places." He looked a bit sheepish now, trying to hide his cheeks a little under his scarf as to hide his blush that was forming.

He couldn't help but like the girl with the short dark pink hair, she looked like a nice and welcoming person. So the fact he was already showing off his vocal word issues in front of her didn't help with the blush.

"Sounds a lot like someone I know," Akihiro chuckled and turned his silver gaze on Sayori who blushed and giggled sheepishly. "Honestly Sayori, you'd get lost in a heartbeat if you didn't have a GPS on your phone."

Sayori blows out her cheeks so she looks a little like a chipmunk, "don't be such a big meanie Akihiro! I don't get that lost!"

Monika smiles in amusement at the pair of childhood friend before addressing the new student, "Well this is the right place," she confirmed with a smile, "my name's Monika, I'm the lead senior here and a sci-fi fantasy author. The jokester next to me is Akihiro, and the bubbly girl to my left is Sayori. We have two other members in the dorm, they're just currently sleeping, and their names are Yuri and Natsuki. What's your name?"

Makoto let out a sigh, reassured that he didn't get lost. "Oh good... um... I'm Makoto, I just started at this school." Giving a small wave, he leaned back and forward, still not sure how things would go or what to do. "I write as well..." He paused for a moment as if a new piece of information had come to light. "Well... Everyone here writes since... Yanno... i-It's the writers dorm of course." His cheeks once again had a Rose flush to them. He scratched the back of his head, looking off to the side, "I'm not really good with... Uh..." He let his eyes close as he concentrated on finding the right word for his "conversations! I-i'm not good with conversations." He finally finished his sentence, shaking his head as if his English was a nuisance. "S-sorry about that…"


	5. Night Terrors and Seizures

_Night Terrors and Seizures_

The silence of the dorm's nightly atmosphere was pungent with a sleepy stillness born of all the residents supposedly sleeping. It was a quiet Friday, with currently every room light turned off and the smell of chamomile and peppermint in the air from Yuri's many essential oils diffusers. Encouraging sleep and relaxation of the mind and body.

The four girls were asleep, Natsuki and Sayori _both _asleep in their shared room, the later out like a light.

Even the group's resident night owl Yuri was asleep, sprawled over the dining room table top with her face pressed into the thick pages of one of her latest manuscripts, a highlighter resting limply in her fingers, dying the corner of one of the pages a soft purple.

The dorm was peaceful, ridden with sleep and the sounds of crickets chirping softly in the yard outside.

All at once the peace shattered with appearance of a high pitched howl of fear and pain.

"NO! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! DON'T DO IT PAPA!"

Sayori was up in an instant, the coral haired girl instantly getting to her feet and racing down the hall to Monika and Yuri's room. "Monika! Yuri!"

Monika didn't respond verbally, rather she made a harsh gurgling noise, her position snuggled to her fluffy body pillow stiff and rock solid. Like her joints had gotten stuck in the positions they were at. She was trembling as well, her breathing hindered by the amount of pillow fluff in her face. The jolt from being asleep to awareness had caused Monika to slip into a seizure in her sleep.

Now Sayori had two problems, Natsuki was still screaming and sobbing in her sleep, and Monika was in danger of suffocating on her own saliva and or the pillow fluff currently in her face.

"Monika!" Sayori scrambled over to her friend, trying to pull the pillow out of her grasp with many failed attempts. Becoming more and more frantic and hysterical. "It's okay Monika, it's okay, everything's alright!" She said, her voice high pitched and stressed while Monika's green eyes remained open but focused on whatever she could see in the very far distance beyond what Sayori could see. Hardly breathing beyond the retching gasps she was making.

Akihiro threw off his blankets, completely ignoring the fact that he was shirtless with basketball shorts, and ran toward the girls' rooms, tripping over the lip of the doorway and managing to avoid falling on his face as he ran. "Sayori! What's going on with Monika?!" He shouted, currently ignoring Natsuki's problem when he already knew what was wrong with her. Night terrors, or extreme nightmares, weren't too much of an odd occurrence at the dorm with Natsuki and Yuri's homelife, but hearing more than just a brief shout before Yuri calmed her down certainly was. "Makoto stay clear of Natsuki's room! YURI!"

Makoto woke startled, not sure what was going on at the moment. He looked around bewildered, "u-uh, what's going on?" He asked anyone that could answer him. He ran over to the girl's rooms with Akihiro, wanting to stay close to someone who had an idea of what was going on. "W-What is going on w-with, uh, Natsuki and Monika?" He stood there stiffly, not wanting to move an inch in fear of making things worse.

He looked over at Sayori, trying hard to keep his speech clearer for her. "Umm... Sayori? What's uh," his cheeks became flush as he realized he didn't know what the next word was. "Umm, what are Monika and Natsuki, uh, reacting to?" He hated how his speech got even worse around Sayori.

The shout of her name was enough to pull the usually light sleeper out of her exhaustion born stupor and Yuri bolted upright, manuscript flying off the table as she moved. Her fingers instinctively going for the pocket knife she kept in her pocket for self defense.

"M-Monika's having a seizure!" Sayori explained to Akihiro through tear glazed blue eyes as he skidded into the room, not responding to Makoto in her hysterics. Obviously the coral haired girl was struggling to keep it together, feeling overwhelmed with everything going on. "A-And I'm trying to help but I can't!" She completely burst into tears, dropping onto her knees on the floor with pressing the heels of her palms against her eyes. Fighting to get ahold of herself and relax enough to get control with the practically mass hysteria going on around her and everyone else.

"It's okay Sayori," Akihiro quickly patted Sayori on the top of the head in reassurance before he moved deeper into the room and closer to Monika. "Seizures are really scary to be around," he kept talking, allowing the bubbly girl a way to cope through everything going on. "Monika doesn't have too many of them during the day and night, she usually wakes up to one in the morning-"

"NO! PLEASE!" Natsuki's cry interrupted Akihiro's words but he forced himself to finish the sentence and keep talking when Sayori flinched.

"-and they usually last for a minute up to ten minutes before she stops seizing and she begins to register the world around her." Akihiro explained as he worked, managing to pull Monika's pillow down, pulling it out of her seizing grasp before sitting down on her bed near her head. "She can hear you a little though, if you want Sayori you can talk to her. You can tell her it's going to be okay and how she's just having a seizure." Akihiro encouraged, carefully ignoring Natsuki and the now pounding footsteps up the stairs as Yuri took them three at a time without falling on her face.

Makoto went over to Sayori, "S-sayori, you can help M-monika." He helped emphasis. He gently brought her to her feet, being very careful where to put his hands and to not yank her up.

There was a fresh spray of blush now on Makoto's face, not used to being this close to the girl he had a crush on. _She's really close! But you gotta help her to help Monika_ was all that was running through his brain.

Yuri practically flew up the stairs, the groggy purple haired girl racing up the stairs at the yelling of her name accompanied by Natuski's scream of fear a moment later. She took the stairs three at a time, her heart racing with adrenaline as a million questions crossed her mind such as: how did he get here? Was Natsuki okay? What was he doing to her? How come nobody else had noticed him yet?

All she knew was that she needed to get to Natsuki now, there wasn't a second to spare. No time to calculate her movements, taking her time to make a plan and come up with a rational decision. All she had was her one pocket knife, switchblade of a decent weight perfectly balanced and easy to throw. That would have to do as her plan, it's all she had time for as her feet flew up the last step and she pushed off the stair into a sprint. Making a left at the top of the stairs and full on sprinting past her and Monika's room, charging headlong toward Natsuki and Sayori's room at the end of the hall.

_I'm coming Natsuki! Just hang on I'm almost there!_ She wasn't sure what she would see when she got there, would there be blood? An injured Natsuki? She didn't know. She felt so disoriented from having been dead asleep mere seconds ago, struggling to make heads or tails of the reality in front of her as she ran.

"NO! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Natsuki's howling plead made Yuri's heart burn in anger and simmer with fury toward Natsuki's father, who she knew was the source of her distress. "YURI! YURI!"

Yuri moved faster at the calling of her own name, sensing the plead to save her in her crying voice. _I'm coming, I won't let him harm you again._

Sayori took a deep breath and let Makoto gingerly pull her to her feet, swallowing her nerves and ignoring how red rimmed and miserable her eyes and she looked in general. "M-Monika?" She looked to Akihiro for guidance who gently smiled, one hand resting on Monika's neck, checking her pulse while gently holding one of Monika's seizing hands. Her muscles spasming in the form of major twitches, opening and closing of her hands, and repeated flaring of her nose.

"I-It's okay," she spoke hesitantly toward the sci-fi author who had become something of a best friend to her. "Y-You're just having a seizure and Natsuki's having a night terror and I think some kind of hallucination? Y-You'll both be okay Monika," her voice grew more confident as she gently took her spasming friend's other hand, not reacting to Monika's hand spasming into a tight fist before releasing after a few seconds. Sayori's blue eyes were on Monika's distant green ones, focused on her shrunken pupiled emerald pools that gazed far out at something only she could see while trapped in the pain that consisted of her painful seizures. Seizures that took everything out of her, leaving her disoriented and confused, exhausted and barely half conscious on a good day. "Sshhh…" she spoke as Monika gave a broken gurgling sound, her face taking on a strangled red color with an unhealthy blue tinge to her lips.

Monika didn't respond to Sayori's words, but Sayori kept repeating the noise. Trying her hardest to comfort her seizure ridden friend who's seizure was hitting three minutes since Sayori had found her.

"NO! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

Akihiro's eyes were beginning to get worried, which he tried to hide from Sayori as she jumped in fear at Natsuki's cry and looked to him with wide eyes. His eyes flickered to the clock on the wall, getting worried about how long the seizure was lasting now. _Three minutes from when Sayori got here, likely longer than that… Come on Moni… snap out of it…_ "Keep talking to her," Akihiro encouraged and gently untangled his hand from Monika's seizing one, "I'm going to grab something from her desk okay?" He didn't want to tell her that he was grabbing the anti-seizure medication pen from Monika's middle drawer, where everyone could reach and or find it if she needed help breaking out of the seizure before it got dangerous.

* * *

Makoto stayed close to Sayori, not entirely sure what else to do. Watching as Sayori did her best swallow her nerves and help Monika. He watched Akihiro for a moment as he went to get the pen, unsure of what was happening. "You-you're going great Sayori, keep it up." He smiled at her, wanting to reassure her even if he himself was scared half out of his mind while the rest of him was still drowsy.

Yuri threw open Natsuki's dorm room door. The moment she spotted Natsuki cowering on her bed, back pressed against the wall, she instinctively hurled the knife across the room. Sending it end over end and lightning fast till it was buried up to the hilt in the far wall at chest level. "Natsuki!"

Natsuki's pink eyes were round with fear, pupils dilated in terror at whatever hallucination the Night Terror was producing. She was sitting in her pjs, fleece pants and t-shirt, shaking violently out of fear with her knees drawn up to her chest. Her blankets were strewn all over the bed, cold sweat visible on her face and arms. "Y-Yuri! I'm s-scared!" The smaller girl stumbled over her words as her wide eyes focused on Yuri's tall and heavily breathing form at the entrance of the room. "He hurt you too!"

Yuri blinked, confusion muddling her mind from beginning to end. What was going on? Natsuki's Father wasn't here? If so, why was Natsuki screaming?

Then it all clicked.

The screaming, crying, sleep disheveled mess, strewn blankets, and the cowering fear.

All of it was toward a danger not actually there. It was all toward a danger her mind was tricking her with, tricking her with the most recent visit back home when Yuri had stopped by to pick Natsuki up for her own safety. Where Yuri had taken a heavy beating from the drunk and enraged man leaving her already injured back bleeding more than it usually did when she was home.

* * *

_Yuri hit the fence with a heavy grunt of pain along with a harsh force slamming against the back of her neck. Making her knees buckle and leaving her at the mercy of the man and the belt he had been waving around earlier toward Natsuki. _

_Natsuki was crying, pleading with her father to stop, to stop hitting both of them, but Yuri wouldn't let her leave the car. Having told her specifically to not leave the car till they made it to the dorm where Yuri would drop her off before going back for their things._

_The leather hit her back and Yuri bit her cheek till she tasted blood._

* * *

"Natsuki, I'm okay," Yuri managed to clear her head and address her friend's fear. Slowly approaching her and making sure not to spook her. "I'm not injured, see?" She pushed up the sleeves of her long sleeve shirt to show Natsuki the mostly healed cuts from that last time she was at home. "Everything's healing like it's supposed to."

"B-But he whipped you!" Natsuki stumbled, staring wide eyed at Yuri with confusion. Whatever she had seen had really spooked her, spooked her enough that unless Yuri showed natsuki the healed injuries she would remain stuck in the mental state she was currently in panic mode in.

"Yes, but it's healed," Yuri spoke slowly as she approached, "Natsuki that was a month ago, it's March already."

"B-But I s-saw him do it!" Natsuki insisted, hands shaking as she moved to be sitting on her knees and cautiously reached for her friend's hand. "Y-You're hurt!"

Yuri gently shook her head, "I'm fine Natsuki, I'm unharmed."

"B-But…" Natsuki trailed off as Yuri sighed and turned around before tugging her long sleeve shirt up to her shoulders at the back and pulling all of her long hair over one shoulder. Letting Natsuki see the healed mess of scars that consisted of her pale skinned back. "W-what?" Natsuki shuffled closer and cautiously touched the pale skin near Yuri's spine, the violet haired girl's back marred with many ridges of white uneven and bumpy scars. "I saw him hurt you…"

"You saw it a month ago," Yuri explained quietly, patiently letting Natsuki touch the scars along her back. Her skin prickling everywhere she touched while her face was bright red with embarrassment. "Your dad got me with that belt a month ago, when I picked you up late February thirteenth and brought you back to the dorm early where we saw Monika kissing Akihiro Valentines day morning. I didn't get any scars from the belt because it just opened back up wounds from my house, and the bruise on my neck healed weeks ago." She looked over her shoulder at the smaller girl, purple eyes gentle and while her shyness lingered as always in her eyes, she looked concerned and like she just wanted Natsuki to feel better. "See? I'm fine, and so are you."

Natsuki blinked a few times, her palms still pressed against Yuri's back, before tears welled up in her eyes and after a few moments completely dissolved into tears.

Yuri hastened to shove her shirt back into place before she pulled Natsuki into a tight hug, holding her friend close and letting her get out the emotions the night terror had messed with, scaring her. "I'm sorry you see these over and over again," she whispered softly into the girl's bubblegum pink hair, "I would take it all away if I could…

Akihiro pulled the medication from the desk drawer and hurried back over, relieved to hear no screams from Natsuki, worried about how Monika's seizing and spasming wasn't slowing even after close to four minutes now.

"What's th-that?" Sayori asked weakly as Akihiro pulled the lid off of the Eppi-Pen like device and made sure it was all in working order.

"It's a medicine that should dissolve the seizure, I'm worried about how blue her lips are turning and how grey her face is getting." Akihiro explained before murmuring a silent apology for the pain Monika would deal with later, and promptly jammed the pen against Monika's left bicep. Causing the limb to instantly stop seizing and relax. Her hand limp in Sayori's as before their eyes Monika's body stopped spasming and all of her joints unlocked, near instantly relaxing the moment drug went into her system.

Once everything stopped seizing Monika made what sounded like a heavy snore, a long intake of air, and seemed to be sleeping. Green eyes sliding completely shut and remaining closed as her chest rose and fell, mouth still hanging open from the seizure locking her jaw.

Her breathing shuddered into a series of snore like sounds, Monika's body readjusting to the normal world without the seizure.

Akihiro said nothing for a long minute, letting time pass and gently holding Monika's free hand while he waited for a response from the unconscious brunette. "It's an experimental medication," he eventually said, explaining why he hadn't used it before. "And it gives her headaches when used so we try to let her come out of them herself, but when she's that blue in the face and it's that close to five minutes, we have to use it."

"Ex-Experimental medication?" Sayori echoed, blue eyes widening with surprise and shock. "Is it dangerous?"

Akihiro swallowed hard, "it's experimental so we don't know. All we know is that it's the same stuff they give to seizure patients at hospitals and this will dissolve a seizure as you saw, extremely quickly."

Makoto nodded and released a sigh of relief, glad that things seemed to be dying down now. He leaned slightly, the adrenaline starting to leave his system and cause his drowsyness to over take him.

He was trying to do his best to keep from leaning against Sayori who was next to him. He looked at her with his now dropping eyes, she still looked amazing even when he was tired. He wasn't sure if she helped Monika with her seizure, but it at least helped him a bit with his own worry of the situation, even if she hadn't been confident when saying what she did.

* * *

Makoto was sitting on the small couch next to Sayori, having gotten dressed in order to use his scarf to hide the very light tint now on his face. Though he looked more relaxed then earlier, it looked like both of them were still a little shaken from the night's experience. The others had sat them down that morning in order to let them know what was going on with each member of the dorm and what they should expect from living there.

He did look a little uncomfortable, shifting a little bit here and there. Though he did his best not to bump Sayori, he was not used to being so close to his crush and he was worried he was going to do something to upset her. What he didnt understand is that for whatever reason Monika had pushed them both onto the couch that would best be suited for a couple. Telling them to stay there as everyone else came to the living room.

"Sayori," Monika sighed from where she was sitting on the couch across from Makoto and Sayori, "sit still already, Natsuki's bringing over the pancakes any minute."

Sayori fidgeted some more, her arm brushing Makoto's a few times as she wriggled around. "But I'm excited!" She whined, "Natsuki's pancakes are the best!"

"Well if you'd shut up I'd be able to do this last one!" Natsuki snapped from where she was kneeling on a stool working with small bottles of pancake batter of various colors. She had batter smeared on one cheek, and looked to be having fun making the groups breakfast into funny cartoons. Yuri was sitting with everyone else, sitting on one of the smaller couches with a little bit of distance between her and everyone else. She had her latest manuscript in one hand, glasses rimming her purple eyes, and a thermos full of her latest favorite tea in the other hand. She was studiously reading over her finished book manuscript of five-hundred printer paper sized pages. She and Monika were both completely unfazed attitude-wise about the whole thing last night, both of them acting as normal as usual with no noticeable changes to their attitude besides Monika's headache and how she was cradling her coffee mug with a slightly pinched expression on her face.

Sayori giggled at Natsuki's harsh tone but obediently fell silent for the moment. Choosing to instead curiously watch her best friend idly play with Monika's let down and free brown hair.

After a few moments Natsuki emerged from the kitchen carrying a baking tray with a plate for each of them with various shaped and designed pancakes. "There, done," she said after passing each plate out. "Eat away Sayori, just don't eat Makoto's too."

Sayori just giggled and reached for the syrup on the coffee table.

Makoto didn't mind Sayori bumping into him here and there, though he did make sure to hide his cheeks in case he started blushing even more so. He was quite surprised with how happy Sayori was compared to last night. Now a happy bubbly, and jumpy girl once again. He would not deny, her attitude was a little contagious, he couldn't help but smile at her as she went crazy for pancakes.

Makoto accepted his plate with a "Thank you." To Natsuki from there he stared wide eyed at the pancake that Natsuki made, impressed with the cartoon pancakes.

He waited for Sayori to use the syrup before using some himself, wanting to try out the artistic pancake. "S-so, what kind of stuff do we need to talk about? I'm assuming it has to do with last night?" He made sure, if not then would be completely confused and in the dark until they explained what was going on.

As much as last night had scared him, he was glad they were willing to tell him what was going on so he wouldn't be stuck dumb, wandering into things he probably shouldn't be.

Monika watched Sayori drown her pancakes in the thick maple syrup for a few moments, seeming to be lost in her own world. There was rather nostalgic look in her vibrant green eyes as if Sayori's actions reminded her of something she was used to as a kid. Whether it was something she, her deceased sister, or maybe even Yuri had done as kids only she would know.

Except maybe Yuri, whose purple eyes were on Monika with a bittersweet smile on her reserved face. Her expression showing that somehow she knew exactly what Monika was reminded of.

Her gaze was pulled away from her cousin however by Natsuki flopping down directly next to her, sitting rather close to the other novelist. Yuri opened her mouth to say something, then paused, seeming to have some kind of revelation, thought further about what she was going to say, and returned her attention to her manuscript. Choosing to finish her cup of tea before delving into the banana chocolate-chip pancakes Natsuki had made.

Yuri's pancakes were purple and book or flower related such as one of a lavender flower; a book with a purposefully crying eye on the cover, mocking Yuri's favorite book _The Portrait of Markov;_ dark purple vines wrapping around a book creating a discreet heart, of what Yuri likely wouldn't take it the way Natsuki meant it; and a chibi version of the author freaking out over a scattered manuscript.

Monika pulled her attention back to Makoto, leaning back against the comfortable cushions of the black couch she was sitting on. She didn't touch the plate of pancakes made for her with a science fiction theme, choosing to nurse her coffee in the light green ceramic mug it was in and cradling it in both hands. Hers and Akihiro's shoulders were brushing, Monika leaning a little into the boy but keeping a calculative eye on how much and Sayori. Wanting to make sure that the coral haired girl was still happy even though Monika had taken her place next to Sayori's best friend instead of how she usually took Sayori sitting there in stride and sat down nearby.

Only once her knees were brought to her chest and she was comfortable did Monika actually speak. "Unless you'd rather remain in the dark forever about it all, after all," her green eyes glinted momentarily, showing the cunning mind hiding behind her usual upbeat and bubbly calm attitude, "innocence is bliss." The mischievous smile she offered alongside the last part was calculatedly off putting, "because that's an option too."

The others remained unfazed at Monika's calculated creepiness, with Sayori still focused on her pancakes, Akihiro lazily eating his while seeming to be zoned out, and the other two focused on other things.

Makoto's eyebrows lowered in a slightly unnerved manner, obviously having not expected Monika to say something like that. "Um, I-i'd prefer to know what's going o-on, so then if need be, I can be of some uh," his expression relaxed as he blanked on his next word before his eyebrows scrunched together as he searched his mind for the one word that wws eluding him. "Assistance, I can be of some assistance." He let out a sigh, his shoulders dropping slightly, obviously tired of having issues speaking.

He lightly drizzled his pancakes in syrup. Natsuki having chosen a basic theme for Makoto's pancakes since she didn't know what he was into just yet. They were books with different colored and flavored covers to them, since obviously he enjoyed writing or else he wouldn't have been in the dorm. He took his fork and broke a piece off and started eating. As he ate he became more and more relaxed, leaning more into the couch and his previously stiff posture was now dropping as he tasted the well crafted pancakes.

Monika's mischievous and devious expression didn't change, teasing the boy.

"Monika!" Natsuki instantly shattered the rather creepy atmosphere with an irritated huff, "keep your creepy side in your books!" The manga artist griped, "good grief you can be as creepy as all heck, you know that right?"

Monika broke into giggles, light hearted sounds with just a hint of gleeful amusement while the expression on her face changed to be the usual casual smile and sharp green eyes. "Just kidding, just kidding, relax Natsuki. This isn't a horror story, this is real life."

Natsuki cast Monika a glare from around the fork in her mouth, which she pulled out a moment later. "So? If you and Yuri co-wrote a horror book it would make even the best horror enthusiasts cry from fear."

Monika tapped a finger against her chin, green eyes seeming to seriously think about the idea. "Huh, that sounds like fun… what do you think Yuri?"

Yuri jumped a little, startled by Monika addressing her. She blinked once then looked rather thoughtful, playing along with Monika's game. "Hmm… it does sound like fun…"

"Ugh!" Natsuki complained and elbowed Yuri in the ribs, "cut it out already! Yuri your horror novel is freaky enough without Monika's involvement!"

Yuri lightly chuckled at Natsuki's words and relented, "sorry Natsuki, it was just too good of an opportunity to resist."

"To do what? Send chills down my spine? You two are as creepy as all hell." Natsuki grumbled, then winced and sighed as she reached for Yuri's wallet in her sweater pocket. "F-great…"

Monika looked rather smug as Natsuki pulled a twenty dollar bill from Yuri's wallet and stood up.

"E-Excuse me?" Yuri asked, utterly bewildered and narrowly avoided having her wallet land in her teacup as Natsuki tossed it back at her. "N-Natsuki isn't that my money?"

"Yeah yeah, keep your hair on" Natsuki rolled her eyes and reluctantly trudged over to Monika and slapped down the dollar bill into her outstretched palm. "I'll pay you back later, I just don't feel like grabbing my own from upstairs."

Yuri still looked bewildered about what just happened, even as Natsuki returned to her previous spot grumbling under her breath.

"We made a bet that Natsuki wouldn't swear around the transfer for a month and she if she didn't she'd pay me twenty-bucks and a batch of the cat-cakes." Monika explained with a giggle and folded the money over once lengthwise before prodding Akihiro's shoulder with it.

Akihiro took it without question and tucked it into his hoodie pocket, his eyes not moving away from his phone screen.

"Cheater," Natsuki grumbled, the words almost completely unaudible "Stupid conversation… stupid Monika making… horror book with Yuri… stupid... horror genre…"

There was the clink of ceramic against the table top and Sayori giggled, announcing her completion of her breakfast and that she was now paying attention to the rest of the group. Blue eyes glowing happily with an enchanting smile accompanying it. "That what you get making a bet against Monika, Natsuki! She always has a plan to win a bet as you know well, and rarely fails from what I've seen!"

Monika gave a cheshire grin before addressing Makoto's comments. "Well no promises that you can be of assistance, seeing those types of seizures like that rarely happen, I'm pretty sure Yuri's scarred for life and will never work on her manuscripts down stairs," Yuri nodded vaguely in agreement, "and Sayori's problem is only solvable by her and her alone."

Sayori looked incredibly happy eating her pancakes, uttering the occasional squeal at a particularly adorable one.


End file.
